


Reset #218 [Podfic]

by blackglass, idellaphod



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, barely any angst, the gay we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: A podfic of "Reset #218" by an orphan account."A quick drabble about Tahani and Eleanor."
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Reset #218 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reset #218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505452) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lunatique](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique)  


Length: 1:55  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/reset%20%23218.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/reset%20%23218%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Cover Art First" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Thanks to luna for making the cover art that inspired this podfic!


End file.
